The call
by Nafuri
Summary: Shaoran y sakura son la pareja perfecta, hasta que una llamada cambio su destino...oneshot and songfic...


**Songfic…OneShot**

Declairmed: Los personajes de "Sakura Card Captor" son originarios de "Clamp" (obvio), en esta historia algunos diálogos y pensamientos, son de algunas canciones así que lo único mió es el trama de esta historia (aunque eso también sea de una canción)

**The call…**

Alguna vez te has preguntado ¿por que no seguimos todo lo que queremos?, o ¿Por qué, lo que mas queremos se nos escapa de las manos? Tuve a la mujer perfecta solo para mí y la perdí, solo por una tonta llamada.

Déjame contarte la historia de la llamada que cambió mi destino…

Yo y mis amigos fuimos afuera, para terminar en la miseria  
Yo estaba por ir a casa y allí estaba ella parada frente mío

Dijo- hola, Tengo un lugar cerca, ¿Quieres ir?-  
Yo debería haber dicho no, alguien me está esperando  
Pero llamé a Sakura y dije:

-Escucha Sakura lo siento

_-Shaoran?, que pasa que no vienes_-dijo preocupada

-Solo quiero decirte que no te preocupes

_-a que hora regresas?_

-Llegaré tarde, no te quedes despierta esperándome, ok

_-Shaoran donde estas??_

-Solo para que lo sepas, vamos a ir a un lugar cercano, tengo que irme

_-a donde?_

-Dilo de nuevo, no se escucha, mi batería se está agotando

_-Shaoran?, Shaoran??_

-…tururú-colgó

Eriol, uno de los amigos de ella descubrió, que no era la única…ahora han pasado dos años, nada se ha ganado. No puedo volverlo, lo que está hecho, hecho está, y me come por dentro, que ella no esté a mi lado, solo porque hice esa llamada y mentí…y a veces me resigno a perderla totalmente y pienso que:

"El amor es como una flor, una vez que se marchita es imposible que vuelva a florecer"

Flash Back-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

El hombre perfecto para cualquier fotógrafo o para cualquier portada de alguna revista de modas, estaba parado tras la puerta con propósito de abrirla, una vez después de ello, dejo su saco en una silla, y allí se encontraba ella, sentada en el sofá.

-Hola Sakura-saludo Shaoran acercándose para darle un beso, el cual Sakura rechazo.

-Shaoran, ¿que hora crees que es?-dijo sin mirarlo, su voz se notaba algo triste, algo que shaoran no entendía.

-mmm-miro su reloj -8:00am

-¿por que llegas tan tarde?

-lo siento Sakura es que después del trabajo fui con unos amigos a tomar, y…por eso me demore, pero ayer te lo dije por teléfono-dijo mirándola, pero ella ni se inmuto a mirarlo al los ojos.

-mmm, solo fuiste con tus amigos?

-por supuesto Sakura, tu bien sabes que desde que nos casamos no salgo mas a fiestas, y ni se te ocurra pensar que hay alguien mas-dijo cogiéndola de los hombros- que acaso ya no confías en mi?

-no trates de ocultarlo, tu no estabas solo divirtiéndote con tus amigos-dijo levantando el rostro

-Sakura has estado llorando?

-la pregunta seria por que no he de llorar, Shaoran nunca pensé que tu me harías esto

-de que hablas?-Shaoran no entendía o no quería entender

-Eriol me lo contó todo

-Que te contó ese??!!

-Que estabas con Mei ling-poco a poco la cara de Shaoran cambio de confusión a sorpresa, y Sakura no podía retener mas las lagrimas

-no me digas que le creíste, todo el mundo sabe que el esta tras tuyo, haría cualquier cosa para separarnos, y tu lo sabes-…!!!

-tienes razón, por eso…

-vez, ya lo comprendiste

-por eso,… fui a constatarlo con mis propios ojos- mirándolo a los ojos

-…que…que viste-dijo con un hilo de voz y levantándose, ya que se encontraba de cuclillas.

-tu que crees que vi?, tu deberías saber lo que ví mejor que nadie

-Sakura, déjame explicarte

-Que me explicaras?, ahórrate tus palabras que yo ya comprendí todo, por eso ni me inmute a hacerte un escándalo en ese lugar.

-Escúchame Sakura

-no hay nada que escuchar, por eso, tus maletas ya están listas, y no te preocupes por mi ni por Hiro, tengo una profesión que me respaldara para el resto de mi vida. Y no te preocupes podrás ver a Hiro cuando quieras.

Sakura lo siento…fue la ultima cosa que Sakura escucho decir a Shaoran

Fin del Flash Back-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-Tomoyo, ya no puedo soportarlo más, el verlo todos los días en el trabajo-

-escucha Sakura, tienes que ser fuerte, ya se que tu lo amas mucho pero resiste un poco mas, hasta que nos vayamos todos juntos, ya veras como touya, yo, mis 2 hijos, tú y tu hijo, seremos felices, solo espera un par de meses mas, para que nuestros pasaportes estén en regla.

-Tomoyo, ya no puedo mas, parece que fue ayer cuando eras una parte de mí, estaba tan orgullosa, solía ser tan fuerte, tus brazos a mi alrededor apretándome, todo se sentía tan bien, irrompible, como si nada pudiera salir mal. Ahora no puedo respirar, no, no puedo dormir, apenas puedo resistir.

O-o-o-o-o-o-o

-mami, mami, ya llegue-

-mmm ya veo, y que tal te fue- sonrió

-bien, papá me llevo a el parque de diversiones, y me subió a todos los juegos, también me tomo muchas fotos-dijo mostrándole una foto donde se encontraba el pequeño y su padre muy contentos comiendo helados.

-que bueno

-mami por que mi papá ya no viene a la casa a dormir?.

-por que…papá y mamá peleaban mucho así que, para no pelear tanto nos separamos, y ahora estamos bien

-pero tu nunca peleabas con el??-

-bueno-dijo acogiéndole una mejilla, algún día lo entenderás

-pero ya soy grande

-solo tienes 5 años

-buuuu

-No importa, vamos a hacer la tarea

-noo,

-Si, ya te divertiste mucho, ahora has la tarea, mmm que dice?...a si ¿como quien quieres ser de grande?,¿que clase de pregunta es esa?, no importa, dime ¿como quien quieres ser de grande?

-a ver…como papá

Sakura abrió mucho los ojos-¡no!, ¡no!, como el no!, tu eres diferente tu no puedes ser como el !!!

-mami que te pasa??

-ah…no pasa nada, mejor después haremos la tarea…

-ok

Sakura se llevo la mano a la cabeza y empezó a llorar…pensando _¿Por qué?_

Aquí estoy, una vez más, estoy hecha pedazos.  
No puedo negarlo, no puedo fingir  
Pensé que eras el indicado  
Destrozada, por dentro  
Pero no verás las lágrimas que lloro  
Detrás de estos ojos esmeralda

Hoy, me decidí, jamás pensar en ti. Este sentimiento me hace daño, es demasiado para mi…

Sakura…Estoy aquí recordando esos momentos, Intentando comprender por que no estas. Y sigo aquí esperando que decidas regresar-pensaba Shaoran mientras miraba unos papeles en su oficina

O-o-o-o-o-o-o

-como esta el esposo más fiel del mundo

-Cállate Eriol, todo fue tu culpa!!-decía mientras lo miraba con un rencor inimaginable

-hay, por favor Shaoran, tu bien sabes lo que en ese momento hiciste

-pero yo estaba muy tomado, tu le dijiste a Mei ling que se me acerque, verdad?!!

-como crees, de cualquier manera Sakura no te creyó, y lo peor que vio todo la escenita que era tan..."comprometedora", además si yo hubiera mandado a Mei ling como tu lo afirmas, cumplí mi objetivo verdad?-decía con sarcasmo

-eres un infeliz!!!-Shaoran le dio un golpe muy fuerte en el rostro con la ayuda de su puño

-mmm, Shaoran, de que te sirve golpearme si igual Sakura será solo para mi

-como?!!

-claro, son 2 años que "yo" su mejor amigo, la he estado apoyando, no falta mucho para que Sakura se de cuenta de lo mucho que la amo

-y crees que engañaras a Sakura con esas palabras??, solo eres un hipócrita cuando hablas con ella

-mmm, si, bueno, que lastima que a ti no te creyó verdad?,creo que tu también hubieras sido un poco "hipócrita", no crees?

-vete Eriol!

-ok, me voy…ah por cierto Sakura me dijo que te diga que los papeles del divorcio ya casi están listos, así que en cualquier momento te los llevara para que lo firmes

-…

O-o-o-o-o-o-o

En el parque, cerca de la casa de Sakura se encontraba ella con su hijo, el estaba jugando alegremente mientras que Sakura lo supervisaba…

-Hiro trata de no ensuciarte

-si mamá

Shaoran ya había terminado sus labores en el trabajo, así que decidió Salir al parque a distraerse…

-Sakura- se dijo para si mismo mirándola de lejos

Se acerco más hasta estar delante de ella

-¿Qué haces aquí?-decía ella

-paseaba un rato

-mmm, Eriol te comento lo de los papeles del divorcio?

-si, pero no quiero hablar de eso- mirando a su hijo-Hiro, como esta?

-el esta bien, sabes ya no se orina en la cama

-de verdad?!-Sorprendido-sabes Sakura, yo aun te amo, por que no lo entiendes?

-ya vas a empezar, Shaoran ya son dos años con lo mismo, no te cansas?

-por favor Sakura solo te pido una oportunidad

-Hiro!-llamo Sakura a su niño- mira quien esta acá!

-Papá!!

Shaoran lo cago y lo mantuvo allí un largo rato

-¿como has estado?

-bien papá, no le hice renegar a mamá como te lo prometí!

-que bien!

Sakura se quedo muy sorprendida con aquella conversación

-Hiro ya es tarde

-Si mamá

-Shaoran adiós, vamonos Hiro

-Adiós Hiro, adiós Sakura

Sakura y Hiro se alejaron de Shaoran con rumbo a su casa…adiós Sakura

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Un meses después…

-Shaoran puedes firmar ya el divorcio, aquí están los papeles-decía Sakura

-Escúchame por favor!!

-no, escúchame tu a mi, me están esperando en el aeropuerto

-que?

-te acuerdas cuando te mencione ase por lo menos dos semanas que iba a viajar, pues hoy ese gran día

-no Sakura no se vallan, por favor-suplicaba el

-Shaoran te encargo bien esos papeles, lo fírmalos y entrégaselo al abogado, "confió en ti"-Sakura se dio media vuelta, y salió de la oficina de Shaoran.

O-o-o-o-o-o-o

Ya en el aeropuerto…

-Sakura llego el gran día

-si Tomoyo

-como te sientes?-pregunto Touya

Los pasajeros del vuelo con destino a Francia abordar en 10 minutos

-ya es hora-se decía ella mientras cogía a su hijo de la mano y caminando con dirección para el avión

Allí estaba el avión, Touya, entro primero, sus hijos y Tomoyo, mientras Sakura estaba tras de estos

-SAKURA!!!-gritaba Shaoran con dirección al avión que Sakura estaba por abordar

-¿que?-Sakura miraba con dirección a el

-mamá es papá, papá vino por ti!!

-Shaoran…

-Por favor no te vallas, tu y Hiro son lo mejor que me han pasado en mi vida y no quiero perderlos, no otra vez…-Shaoran se dirigió a ella y la abrazo muy, muy fuerte sentía que si la soltaba se alejaría para siempre, y en efecto eso pasaría, Shaoran le hablaba al oído

Sakura por favor intenta perdonarme  
Quédate aquí, no saques el resplandor  
Abrázame ahora, no te enojes  
si cada minuto me hace mas débil  
Tu puedes salvarme del hombre en que me he vuelto

Mirando atrás en las cosas que he hecho  
Estaba tratando de ser alguien  
Hice mi papel y te mantuve en la oscuridad  
Ahora déjame mostrarte la forma de mi corazón

Estoy aquí con mi confesión  
No tengo nada mas que esconder, no más  
No se por donde empezar  
Para mostrarte la verdad

-Shaoran…-Sakura empezó a llorar, ella aun lo ama lo ama mucho, no quería separarse de el, las palabras de Shaoran fueron tan sinceras que Shaoran tamben rompió en llanto ella le contesto entre sollozos, Sakura le dijo mas segura de misma

Aunque la soledad siempre ha sido mi amiga  
Estoy dejando mi vida en tus manos  
La gente dice que estoy loca y que estoy ciega  
Arriesgándolo todo en una mirada  
¿Y como me tienes ciega? es aún un misterio  
No puedo sacarte de mi cabeza  
No importa lo que está escrito en tu historia  
Mientras estés aquí conmigo

No me importa quien eres  
De donde eres  
Que hiciste  
Mientras tú me ames  
Shaoran no podemos estar separados

-Sakura…

Los mezclaron sus lagrimas, su amor, demostraron que el amor si es tan fuerte, por mas que pasen los años no desaparecerá nunca…se dieron un gran beso tan lleno de amor y arrepentimiento

-Si!!-gritaba Hiro tía Tomoyo, tío Touya mi mami y mi papi ya se amistaron, ya no nos iremos ahora seremos de nuevo una familia

Sakura se despidió de su hermano y de su mejor amiga…

O-o-o-o-o-o-o

Los tres regresaron a casa, esa casa que ahora otra vez rondaría la alegría esa alegría que todos necesitaban para poder vivir

"**El amor es como una flor, una vez que se marchita es imposible que vuelva a florecer",** quien dijo tal falacia- Shaoran, reprochaba para nadie…

-Te quiero Shaoran, no lo olvides

-y yo a ti

-Mamá, ¿y quien me quiere a mi?-decía Hiro muy contento

-mmm, hijo tu y tu madre son lo mejor que me ha ocurrido en esta vida…

O-o-o-o-o-o-o

Nunca se den por vencidos, por algo que es difícil, todo es posible si uno sincero…

Una persona se da cuenta realmente de la importancia de una cosa o una persona, cuando ya no la tienen cerca, aprovechen al máximo a esa persona tan importante, ya que cuando no la tengan cerca no se sentirán tan culpables, ni se arrepentirán de nada… "Un no sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde".

**Fin**

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Bueno muchas gracias por leer este fic, la verdad que estoy muy emocionada con todo esto, dejen sus comentarios para ver q les parecio… 0-, un agradecimiento muy especial a Kathy que me ayudó con su apoyo, Carla que siempre me apoyan con todas mis locuras y a mi primita, que siempre me apoya y comprende…

Tal vez se preguntaran por que "songfic"?, por que utilicé canciones para crear los diálogos…, Así que aki están las canciones que utilicé…Claro traducidas…D

Backstreet Boys - The call ( con esta canción me inspire)

Back Street Boys - Shape of my heart

**Back Street Boys - As long as you love me**

Kelly Clarkson - Behind these hazel eyes

REIK – Demasiado Para mi

A me olvidaba lo de "El amor es como una flor, una vez que se marchita es imposible que vuelva a florecer", es frase de Kikyou…

**Nafuri… "no existen las coincidencias solo lo inevitable"**


End file.
